


Under the Moon

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Fairy Tales Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, British Men of Letters, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'm ashamed, Kendricks Academy, Love, M/M, Men of Letters, Orphan Boy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Cette histoire, comme : « The Curse of Love » est une revisite d'un conte. À vous de trouver à quel Walt Disney ce petit OS fait référence...





	Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Je nie complètement avoir écrit cette histoire... Encore, encore...  
> Mais je devais l'écrire parce que j'avais besoin de « dédiaboliser » Ketch dans ma tête.  
> Donc, voilà... Mais je nie tout.  
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick...
> 
> (Désolé, pas de Bêta pour cette histoire alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes...)

**…**

 

Il était une fois, un orphelin du nom de Mick Davies qui survivait tout seul en Angleterre. Puis un jour une femme acariâtre, Dr Hess, le ramassa dans les rues de Londres, alors qu'il essayait de lui faire les poches, lui volant de l'argent pour s'acheter à manger. Depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli, il vivait dans une petite chambre à Kendricks Academy pour suivre les études des Hommes de Lettres. Études qui coûtaient extrêmement chers, seules les plus riches familles anglaises pouvaient envoyer leurs enfants dans cet établissement. Comme Mick n'avait ni famille, ni argent, Dr Hess le laissait assister aux cours, mais en échange de quoi il devait s’acquitter de quelques tâches à l'Académie.

Les travaux les plus ingrats, cela va s'en dire, consistant souvent au nettoyage des salles de classe après les cours ou faire la plonge le week-end dans les cuisines du grand réfectoire.

Devenant un jeune adulte presque diplômé, Dr Hess mettait Mick à contribution pour trier, ranger, classer et analyser tous les dossiers de l'Académie ainsi que les nombreux rapports des Hommes de Lettres et des chasseurs.

S'ajoutant à tout ceci les deux chouchous de la terrible Dr Hess : Lady Antonia Bevell et Mr Renny Rawlings (Major de sa promo, comme il aimait à le répéter inlassablement). La directrice n'en avait que pour eux et Mick devait leur obéir au doigt et à l’œil. Ce que les deux jeunes gens savaient, car ils aimaient donner des ordres déplaisants au pauvre orphelin.

**…**

Le temps passa et Mick était de plus en plus accablé par les ordres, le travail et les tâches quotidiennes à Kendricks Academy. Cela dura ainsi jusqu'à ses vingt-huit ans. Comme l'école connut une recrudescence de nouveaux élèves, Dr Hess avait relégué Mick dans une pièce insalubre du grenier. Le jeune homme, déjà peiné et fatigué par ces années de durs labeurs, n'avait même pas eu la force de protester. Il ne possédait rien et s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête (même si ce dernier fuyait, juste sous les combles) et de quoi manger (même si ce n'était que les restes du réfectoire). Il suivait les cours de l'Académie et s'en sortait plutôt bien dans ses notes. Mais Dr Hess ne comptait pas le diplômer un jour, trop heureuse d'avoir une main d’œuvre gratuite pour faire tourner son établissement.

**…**

Un matin routinier, Mick quitta son grenier et descendit le long escalier en colimaçon qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Durant ce trajet, qu'il connaissait par cœur, il tenta une nouvelle fois de défroisser sa chemise usée en passant ses mains dessus encore et encore. Il arrangea sa coiffure en se coiffant également avec le bout de ses doigts, lorsqu'il passa enfin l'énorme battant de bois qui le conduisit dans le hall d'entrée. De là, machinalement, il se dirigea vers les cuisines pour aider les chefs à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, il irait suivre quelques cours durant quatre heures, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le réfectoire pour servir les repas aux étudiants, il repartirait ensuite en classe et reprendrait ses tâches le soir dans les cuisines. Avant de se coucher, il irait chercher les dossiers de Dr Hess pour tout trier, ranger, classer et analyser dans son grenier.

C'était sa vie. Mais au moins, se disait-il, il avait une vie.

**…**

La famille Ketch était la plus importante des familles d'Angleterre. Le meilleur du meilleur. Leur fils unique, Arthur Ketch, était un bon parti et suivait également ses études avec classe et dignité à Kendricks. Cependant, ses parents, très bourgeois, voulaient faire perdurer leur lignée exceptionnelle. Pourtant, Arthur n'avait encore pas trouvé une riche femme à épouser, ce qui contrariait grandement son père et sa mère. Ainsi, ils eurent une idée. Que Dr Hess accepta avec grande joie, trop enthousiasmé de rendre service à une si noble famille.

La nouvelle tomba très vite, les invitations firent le tour de l'Académie :

 

« Mr et Mrs Ketch sont heureux d'inviter tous les étudiants de Kendricks Academy à la grande réception qui se déroulera dans la salle de bal de l'école en l'honneur d'Arthur Ketch.

Nous espérons que, durant cette soirée, Arthur pourra trouver une jeune fille noble à épouser. Les étudiantes sont donc conviées à exprimer leurs égards au jeune Ketch.

Début de la réception 19h30.

Tenue très soignée obligatoire. »

 

Dr Hess sourit en lisant le carton aux reliures dorées en relief. Enfin un peu de prestige ! Elle attrapa son énorme téléphone et ordonna à sa secrétaire de convoquer Antonia Bevell dans son bureau, immédiatement.

La jeune fille arriva sans faire attendre la directrice. Elle la salua poliment et resta debout devant l'office en acajou, les mains dans le dos, demandant sagement.

\- Dr Hess, vous m'avez fait mander ?

\- Oui, mon enfant. Comme tu dois le savoir, ainsi que tous les étudiants de l'Académie, dans quelques jours la famille Ketch organisera la plus grande réception que Kendricks ait jamais connu. Et, j'ai besoin de toi. Et de tes atouts. Les Ketch sont importants et il serait très bon pour l'image de notre école que tu réussisses à lui plaire.

Antonia sourit.

\- Ceci est tout à fait possible pour moi, Dr Hess.

\- Bien.

Elle sourit derechef et ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir une carte bancaire qu'elle tendit à Lady Bevell, en lui disant.

\- Part en ville t'acheter la plus belle robe que tu trouveras. Peu importe le prix, c'est l'école qui paye pour le bien de l'école elle-même.

Antonia attrapa la carte « magique » en avouant néanmoins.

\- J'ai quelques devoirs en retard, Dr Hess, dois-je m'en occuper avant ma séance d'achats ?

\- Non. Donne tout à Mick, il est là pour ça.

Elle sourit et quitta le bureau en remerciant la directrice.

**…**

Antonia Bevell et Renny Rawlings se préparèrent pour leurs petites virées en ville. Une fois prêts, ils prirent leurs classeurs remplis de documents en retard. Dans le hall d'entrée, ils ouvrirent l'énorme porte en bois pour appuyer sur la sonnette, du côté droit. Une idée de Dr Hess, qu'elle avait fait installer en expédiant Mick au grenier. Cela permettait de le faire descendre sans que quiconque n'ait à monter les centaines et centaines de marches. L'homme arriva à bout de souffle, ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque cette sonnerie retentissait, il avait toujours intérêt à vite débarquer. Mais, à peine en bas des marches, Antonia et Renny lui jetèrent leurs dossiers que Mick rattrapa de justesse. La fille expliqua, avec tout l'air hautain dont elle était capable.

\- Dr Hess a besoin de ça pour ce soir.

\- D'accord, mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les deux étudiants quittaient déjà le vestibule sombre.

**…**

Mick travailla comme un forcené toute la soirée pour terminer les rapports de Renny et Antonia. Une fois fini, il attrapa la pile de dossiers et descendit lentement les marches pour se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que cette dernière lui dise d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit. Mick se sentait toujours gêné de se retrouver dans cette immense salle. Il bégaya alors.

\- Dr... Dr Hess... Voici les... Dossiers que vous avez demandés.

\- Bien, Mick. Pose ça sur le bureau.

Il obéit. Néanmoins, il resta debout derrière l'office et Dr Hess releva les yeux sur sa petite personne en questionnant.

\- Oui ? Autre chose ?

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il y avait effectivement une chose qui taraudait Mick depuis quelques jours. Il souffla un coup et s'enquit, timidement.

\- Oui, je... Je sais qu'une réception sera organisée dans la salle de bal de l'Académie... Je me demandais si... S'il était possible que je puisse venir, moi aussi.

Dr Hess se retint de ne pas rire. Elle esquissa quand même un sourire sournois en questionnant.

\- As-tu un véritable costume à porter ?

\- Je... Non, Dr Hess.

\- Alors, je crois que tu as déjà ta réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Pardon de vous avoir dérangé... Au revoir, Dr Hess.

Il quitta la salle avec un pincement au cœur.

**…**

Le soir-même, allongé sur le matelas usé à même le sol du grenier, Mick observait le plafond en bois qui fuitait encore. Son esprit s'envola ailleurs. Il pensa au bal, à la soirée, à la nourriture abondante et délicieuse qu'il y aurait, aux gens respectables qui déambuleraient dans la salle et il savait, au plus profond de lui qu'il n'était pas digne de ça. Dr Hess le lui répétait sans arrêt. Il s'endormit avec cette pensée et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

 

Arthur Ketch avait un secret. Que ses parents ignoraient et qu'ils ne devaient jamais savoir. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait compris ce que son père et sa mère avaient organisé pour lui trouver une honnête fille à épouser, Arthur paniqua. Cette soirée promettait d'être désastreuse pour lui. Atrocement désastreuse. Pourtant, il fit comme si de rien n'était et laissa ses parents lui choisir le plus beau et onéreux costume pour le bal. Et lorsque le jour de la réception arriva, le cœur d'Arthur battait comme un fou.

**…**

À l'Académie, Mick termina sa journée de labeur. Les cours de l'après-midi furent annulés pour que tous les étudiants, et surtout les étudiantes, puissent se préparer pour la fête du soir. Mais Mick, lui, déambula jusqu'à la lourde porte de bois pour monter péniblement les marches jusqu'au grenier. Sauf que, au moment où il passa l'arcade pour entrer dans sa « chambre », il découvrit une chose étonnante devant lui. C'était un homme, vêtu d'un costume noir avec une cravate bleu à l'envers et portant un trench-coat beige par-dessus ses vêtements. Mick s'approcha en questionnant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme le transperça de son regard céruléen en avouant, avec une étonnante voix grave.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel, je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Ton Ange Gardien.

Mick tiqua.

\- Pardon ?

L'Ange se rapprocha et expliqua, le plus calmement possible.

\- Je n'ai le droit de venir voir mon protégé sur Terre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et c'est ce soir, pour toi, Michael Davies. Ce soir, ta Destinée se mettra en place et je suis là pour l'y aider.

Mick rasa le mur pour contourner cette présence dérangeante.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Castiel s'avança doucement vers lui. Le cœur de Mick rata un battement, ne sachant comme réagir. Il avait appris en classe à connaître tous les Anges du Paradis, comme toutes les créatures surnaturelles. Mais l'apprendre et le vivre, c'est complètement différent. Castiel s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Mick, il tendit une main vers lui et posa deux doigts sur son front.

L'étudiant sentit une chose étrange se produire en lui, comme si quelque chose de nouveau venait d'arriver. Il ferma les yeux, par crainte, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il comprit qu'effectivement quelque chose avait changé. Il baissa son regard pour voir que, désormais, il portait un magnifique costume flambant neuf. Le vêtement le plus élégant qu'il eut de sa vie. D'un bleu sombre avec des chaussures de soirée noires et cirées, brillantes de mille feux. Il avait aussi un petit mouchoir glissé dans la poche extérieure de sa veste dont la couleur, rouge, était assortit à sa cravate en soie.

Mick n'osa même pas toucher son costume, gardant ses mains le plus éloignés possible de cette tenue. Castiel le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tu le mérites, Mick. Et tu dois aller au bal ce soir. Cependant, sache une chose très importante : sur Terre, ma magie n'est pas infinie. Ton Destin doit être scellé avant minuit. Une fois les douze coups sonnés, tout ceci disparaîtra. Ne l'oublie pas.

Lorsque Mick releva la tête pour remercier l'Ange, ce dernier avait disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes.

**…**

Mick descendit lentement les escaliers en colimaçon et, en passant devant le grand miroir du hall, il découvrit son apparence complète. Même ses cheveux étaient impeccablement bien coiffé. Il ne se reconnut pas du tout. Néanmoins, Mick se dirigea vers la salle de bal. L'horloge sonna déjà 21h30 et il voulait profiter de la soirée.

 

Arthur venait de saluer et remercier la cent cinquantièmes prétendantes qui lui faisait la cour, les unes derrière les autres. Ses parents se trouvaient juste à côté de lui, zieutant les filles comme du bétail. Arthur fatiguait. Aucune d'elles ne l'intéresserait jamais et il ne savait comment avouer à sa famille son inclination pour la gent masculine. De toute façon, même les étudiants de Kendricks n'étaient pas à son goût. Beaucoup trop guindé. Ils affichaient tous un air aussi hautain que le costume de marque qu'ils traînaient. Arthur souffla d'épuisement.

 

Mick se dirigea d'abord vers le buffet. Commençant par boire une coupe de champagne. Il faillit s'étrangler à cause de la saveur forte et de sa teneur en alcool. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de boisson. Alors, il se mit à manger. Les aliments qu'il dévorait n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il ingurgitait dans son quotidien. Il semblait découvrir la nourriture, le vrai goût qu'elle était supposé avoir. Il resta là, à manger et boire, au milieu des étudiants qui ne le reconnaissait même pas. Il se fondait presque dans la masse, un noble parmi les nobles. Même si son apparence entière mentait pour lui. Il vit au loin Lady Bevell, dans une robe qui camouflait à peine son corps, se pavanant devant un jeune homme en lui faisant clairement du rentre-dedans. Mick secoua la tête face à l'aspect pathétique de la scène. Cela devait encore être une idée de Dr Hess, ce dit-il.

 

Arthur n'en pouvait plus. Antonia le collait comme une sangsue et il dut user de mensonge pour s'enfuir. Comme ses parents parlementaient avec la directrice, Arthur en profita pour s'échapper discrètement par la porte de secours. L'air frais de la nuit eut le mérite de lui faire du bien, de se relaxer face à tant de mondanité. Devant le grand jardin de l'Académie, il déambula quelques secondes en fixant la pleine lune éclatante dans le ciel. Machinalement, il glissa la main dans la poche de son costume pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Encore un vice caché dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Et, plus ses parents lui tombaient dessus, et plus il sortait en douce pour fumer et se détendre. Ce soir, il en avait grandement besoin.

 

Mick termina de manger et de boire lorsqu'il découvrit Dr Hess non loin de lui. Soudain, il prit peur. Et si elle le reconnaissait ? Que lui fera-t-elle ? Il resta planté là, tétanisé, durant de longues minutes avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour voir un panneau lumineux indiquant : « Sortie de secours ». Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la porte.

L'air frais le ramena à la réalité. Loin de la musique d'ambiance, des papotages et du bruit des talons des filles claquant sur le plancher en bois. Mick leva les yeux vers le ciel et découvrit une magnifique lune rutilante. Il marcha vers le jardin en observant l'astre, lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui. Il rebaissa les yeux pour voir un jeune homme en train de fumer la moitié restante de sa cigarette. Mick bégaya, comme souvent.

\- Bonsoir... Pardon de vous... Déranger. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait là.

Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement lorsqu'il découvrit Mick. Il baragouina à son tour.

\- Non, je... Ça ne fait rien... J'avais seulement besoin de prendre l'air.

Mick sourit.

\- Je comprends pourquoi.

Arthur analysa le jeune homme. Certes, il portait un costume somptueux et hors de prix, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'allure guindée qui allait avec. Pire, il semblait comme mal à l'aise dedans. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le costume qu'Arthur dévisageait, mais Mick lui-même : ses cheveux bruns qui commençaient à se décoiffer, sa fine barbe de trois jours, ses lèvres sèches et surtout ses yeux... Même sous la lumière tamisée de la une, Arthur se noyait dans ce regard translucide. Il laissa le reste de sa cigarette se consumer toute seule sans le vouloir et jeta le mégot au sol pour l'écraser du bout du pied. Puis, il se tourna vers Mick et tendit une main devant lui en se présentant.

\- Je m'appelle Arthur Ketch.

Mick tressaillit. Il serra la main avec timidité et son regard se voila.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? compris Arthur.

\- Non... C'est juste que... Tu es « le » Arthur, celui des invitations ?

L'intéressé esquissa une mine dégoûtée en avouant.

\- Ouais. Une sale idée de mes parents. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas faire ce genre de bal... Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Mick tiqua encore.

\- Je... Personne. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir le droit de te parler.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de me parler ? C'est absurde. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ton nom... Tu es la personne la plus intéressante que j'ai croisé ce soir.

Avec une légère angoisse, il avoua.

\- Tout le monde m'appelle Mick.

\- Le diminutif de « Michael », j'imagine ? Joli prénom. Personnellement, je n'aime pas donner un raccourcit aux belles choses.

Mick sourit.

**…**

Ils restèrent ensemble à discuter et marcher. Arrivés devant un banc, ils s'assirent tous les deux au milieu du jardin, sous la lune. Au bout de presque une heure, Arthur savait qu'il devait rentrer. Pourtant, il avoua à son nouvel ami.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à ce bal.

\- Alors pourquoi tu dois y aller ?

\- Mes parents veulent absolument me trouver une fille à épouser. Ils ignorent que...

Comme il ne termina pas sa phrase, Mick questionna au bout d'un long moment.

\- Que quoi ?

Arthur le regarda et pour la première fois de sa vie, il dit tout haut son grand secret.

\- Que j'aime les garçons.

\- Oh... Je vois.

Comme Mick semblait le prendre le plus normalement du Monde, Arthur s'enquit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu aimes les filles ou les garçons ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et répondit.

\- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, je l'avoue. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y penser, en fait. Ni le temps.

Arthur put lire toute la tristesse qui traversa le regard de Mick en cet instant. Décidément, ce garçon n'avait rien à voir avec tous les autres bourgeois de la salle de bal.

\- Tu étudies à Kendricks aussi, j'imagine ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu en classe...

\- Oh, je suis souvent au fond. Et pas toujours présent. Mais, je vis ici.

Ketch fit les gros yeux.

\- Quoi ? Tu « vis » toute l'année ici ? Mais, tes parents, ils ne disent rien ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas...

Soudain, Mick entendit un son. Un son angoissant. L'horloge sonna le premier coup de minuit. Il se leva d'un bond, se rappelant la phrase importante de Castiel. Arthur observa Mick, en questionnant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, je... Je dois partir.

Troisième coup. Mick commença à se diriger vers la grande salle, suivit de près par Ketch, qui criait en le rattrapant.

\- Attends, je ne connais pas ton nom de famille !

Cinquième coup. Ils pénétrèrent au milieu du bal, Mick marcha droit devant lui sans se retourner alors que Ketch lui suivait toujours.

\- S'il te plaît, attends ! Est-ce que l'on pourra se revoir ?

Septième coup. Les étudiants jetaient des regards interrogateurs vers Mick, qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas, et vers Ketch qui courait derrière lui. Le cœur de Mick se mit à battre plus fort en passant non loin de Dr Hess. Neuvième coup. Il quitta la salle de bal, quelques secondes avant Arthur.

\- Attends !

Dixième coup. Mick courut jusqu'à l'énorme porte de bois, dans un coin du mur plongé dans l'obscurité. Il accéléra le pas pour ouvrir le battant et s'enfermer de l'autre côté au douzième coup. Arthur le perdit de vu dans le noir.

**…**

Mick tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il mit plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour monter les escaliers jusqu'au grenier. Il découvrit que son magnifique costume avait disparu pour refaire place à sa vieille chemise usée. Épuisé par tant de magie, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit en quelques minutes. Il rêva d'Arthur Ketch durant toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin.

**…**

Le lendemain, Mick descendit pour reprendre sa routine quotidienne. Sauf que, au bout de quelques minutes dans le hall, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'Académie était en effervescence. Les garçons parlaient en groupe tandis que la plupart des filles pleuraient à chaudes larmes, faisant couler leur mascara sur leurs joues roses. Intrigué, Mick croisa Antonia et Renny, il accourut vers eux, en questionnant.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

Renny lorgna Mick avec dédains, mais expliqua.

\- Oui, il se passe que tout le monde vient d'apprendre qu'Arthur Ketch aime les garçons. Alors, toutes les femmes pleurent sur ce gâchis.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il n'a pas réagi à mon numéro de charme ! rajouta Antonia. Je ne connais aucun garçon normalement constitué qui ne traînerait pas sa langue devant le décolleté que je portais hier !

Mick passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, puis Renny reprit, à voix basse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas tout... Les étudiants, les parents et Dr Hess se demandent tous qui était le jeune garçon auprès de qui Arthur a couru, cette nuit. Arthur a même demandé à le revoir, mais sans dire son nom aux étudiants. Il a peur de lui porter préjudice, mais il veut le retrouver.

Mick tiqua. Antonia se mit à rire en le secouant avec malice et raillant.

\- Hey, reviens sur Terre, Mick. Et part chez Hess, elle demande à te voir depuis ce matin.

\- Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'on a des problèmes plus grave ?! hurla Renny. Ce crétin d'Arthur est GAY ! Et c'est maintenant à moi que Dr Hess a confié tout le sale boulot pour restaurer la réputation de l'école !

Mick quitta le groupe et courut en direction du bureau de Dr Hess.

**…**

\- Mick, enfin te voilà ! s'écria la directrice.

\- Pardon Dr Hess, Antonia et Renny viennent tout juste de me prévenir.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Mick. Ce dernier recula par instinct, alors la directrice lui offrit son plus beau sourire en révélant.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, Mick. Pour toutes tes années de bons et loyaux services pour notre école.

L'intéressé pensa avoir mal entendu. Mais Dr Hess continua.

\- Ce soir, je viendrais te voir dans ta chambre pour t'offrir ta récompense, d'accord ?

Interloqué et surprit, Mick ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête.

**…**

Il redouta le soir autant qu'il lui tardait. Allongé sur le dos, sur son matelas, il admira le plafond fissuré en pensant au bal. Lorsque trois coups le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il se redressa d'un bond et découvrit Dr Hess entrer pour la première fois dans sa « chambre ». Elle lorgna les lieux avec dégoûts avant de porter son attention sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier découvrit d'ailleurs qu'elle tenait une énorme clef rouillée dans sa main.

\- Mick, j'ai une grande nouvelle à te dire : Arthur Ketch est amoureux de toi.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement. Mais la directrice reprit.

\- Malheureusement, il ne _doit_ pas être amoureux de toi. Tu comprends que, pour la bonne réputation de cette école, un noble comme lui ne peut pas être avec une personne telle que toi. Alors, tu vas devoir te faire oublier quelque temps.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais, je... Comment ça ?

Il sentit au plus profond de lui que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Dr Hess se dirigea vers la porte du grenier en révélant.

\- Une fois que cet idiot t'aura oublié, je reviendrais te libérer.

Elle passa l'arcade et claqua la porte. Mick courut vers le battant en hurlant.

\- NON !

Trop tard, il entendit déjà la clef tourner dans la serrure. Il tenta néanmoins de tirer sur la poignée, sans succès. Il se mit à crier encore plus fort, en frappant la porte.

\- Dr Hess ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous jure de ne plus désobéir ! Je vous le promets ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie !

Pour toute réponse, elle donna un grand coup dans le battant, en s'énervant.

\- Mick, arrête ! Pour les jours à venir, sache que tu n'existes pas !

Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon tandis que Mick tambourinait sur la porte de bois en continuant de crier.

**…**

Arthur devenait fou. Ses parents comprenaient son inclination, sans toutefois l'accepter. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient, c'était une descendance. Peu importait si leur fils épousait un garçon, tant que ses enfants seraient de lui et seraient portés par une femme. Pour le reste, ils s'en fichaient. Arthur avait dû avouer le nom de Mick à son père, sa mère et Dr Hess, pour retrouver son inconnu. Pourtant, le surlendemain du bal, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Et il tournait en rond en pensant à Mick.

Il décida de mener son enquête par lui-même. Fouillant les classes, passant tous les étudiants en revu, et ce malgré le fait que ce maudit Renny Rawlings le collait comme une sangsue. Il explora tous les dortoirs, les chambres, les cuisines, les salles de cours, les bureaux, les placards, tout absolument tout. Pourtant, il le savait, Mick n'avait pas menti. Il disait vivre à Kendricks, alors il était forcément là, quelque part. Arthur commença à désespérer. Il rasa les murs avec tristesse lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur une poignée rouillée. Il poussa la lourde porte de bois et tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver un interrupteur. Il l'actionna et la lumière éclaira le début d'un escalier en colimaçon. Intrigué, Arthur referma la porte derrière lui et commença à grimper les marches.

Il mit du temps pour arriver en haut sans être totalement essoufflé. Il tomba sur une autre porte de bois. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais celle-ci semblait verrouillé. Par instinct, il toqua.

 

Le bruit réveilla Mick. Il passait son temps à dormir ou à pleurer sur son lit. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer, son esprit embué murmura.

\- Dr Hess ?

Pris d'un élan d'espoir, il courut jusqu'à la porte en frappant dessus et s'écriant.

\- Dr Hess, ayez pitié, sortez-moi de là ! Je jure de vous obéir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! S'il vous plaît !

 

De l'autre côté, Arthur tiqua. Son cœur se serra à l'entente de ces paroles. Il posa une main sur le battant et avoua.

\- Michael ! Michael, c'est moi, Arthur !

 

Mick tressaillit. Son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Arthur ? Mon Dieu, est-ce que tu as la clef ? Hess m'a enfermé ici pour ne pas que tu puisses me retrouver !

Arthur sentit une violente colère monter en lui. Il décida d'utiliser cette rage pour aider son ami.

\- Michael, recule ! Je vais ouvrir cette foutue porte avec ou sans clef !

Mick obéit et se colla au mur à côté du battant. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'Arthur prenne tout son élan pour se jeter sur la porte. Qui céda avec fracas et poussière, sous la carrure imposante de Ketch. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et son regard découvrit l'horrible pièce. Un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux face à cette « chambre » lugubre, lorsqu'une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Arthur ?

Ketch se retourna pour découvrir Mick. Il ne portait aucun magnifique costume comme le soir du bal. Juste une chemise abîmée et un vieux jean, avec ses cheveux en bataille. Et pourtant, Arthur le trouva plus beau encore que la première fois. Son cœur se serra et il se jeta sur Mick pour lui prendre le visage entre les mains et l'embrasser.

C'était le tout premier baiser de Mick. Cela lui sembla étrange, au début, durant cinq secondes. Puis, cela lui sembla naturel. Comme la chose la plus logique au Monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit vivre. Et il sut, au plus profond de lui-même, que sa vie actuelle ne serait plus jamais la même.

 

**…**

**THE END**

 

_(Si vous êtes sages et si vous avez aimé cette histoire comme la précédente, peut-être que je continuerai de revisiter les Walt Disney avec Mick et Ketch...)_

 


End file.
